The Horrors of Grocery Shopping
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: The Girls are at it again! And Sonic wants no part of them. So, who will win the battle of the grocery store? Find out here!


Chaos Controller15: Hey there guys! I think it's time I added another one to the Horrors of Shopping series, right? Here it is, The Horrors of Grocery Shopping. What will happen here? You'll have to read and find out. I don't own the characters used in this story, they are property of Sega/Sonic Team.

Sonic was lazily sprawled out on his couch, watching the Sunday afternoon baseball games. He flipped through the channels and saw he got three or four different games. "Awesome. This is a good match up." He said as he stayed on one of the games.

But before an out was recorded, his phone rang. "Man, why now?" He asked as he answered it.

"Hey Sonic!" He took the phone away from his ears.

"Oh crap." He muttered, then brought the phone back to his mouth. "Hello Amy." He nervously said.

"Right now I'm at the grocery. I'm really lonely right now though. Would you mind coming and helping me out?" Amy asked.

"No." He answered and hung up.

Just as he smashed the phone back into its place, he heard a loud, "Got you!" And was then tangled up in a net.

He looked up to see none other then Rouge picking him up as he started his struggle to break free. "Sorry Sonic, this net is too tough for you. I made it myself."

He kicked and punched and even bit, but nothing worked. Rouge did have strong net, and she told him she planned on taking him all the way to the grocery store like that. "Why the grocery store?" He asked.

"Because Amy and I need some guy company."

"Great, you've teamed up with her again." Sonic said, "I should've guessed." He crossed his arms and allowed Rouge to drag her, decided to save his energy for the store when he would be free to move.

After their short conversation Rouge took off and flew her way to the grocery store and plopped then net down in front. After that she dragged Sonic in and right away he dashed off into the store.

On the way he ran into Amy and bumped her. The force of super fast hedgehog sent her to the ground instantly, and she smiled. "Thank you Rouge!" With that she began throwing cans of soup at him.

The first two missed, but the third then clonked him in the head. As soon as he fell, Amy dashed off for him. Rouge made about the same time Amy did and they lifted him up. However the minute he turned his head to face them, he spit the soup in his mouth out right in their faces. They dropped the hedgehog and he ran off looking for safety.

When the two ladies cleaned their faces the chase had begun.

Sonic made a quick move to the left and found himself in the fish area. He dove into a spot where there were all kinds of fish. To preserve the fish, though, it was really cold and the hedgehog started shivering really quickly.

Amy and Rouge made it over to the fish section and started looking for their target. "Sonic, where are you?" Amy called out.

But of course he didn't answer. Amy picked up one of the fish to see if Sonic was under it, but he wasn't. Then, the girls heard a chattering sound. They looked under a big package of salmon and saw something bright and red. Rouge picked up and tossed the fish behind her. There, they found a red shoe. "There he is!" They threw out a couple more fish before finally finding the freezing hedgehog.

When he finally jumped up, he could barely move. His whole body was numb. He quickly ran off to find a warmer isle. He found the grill isle and quickly jumped onto it. Finding there to be no good warmth, he quickly found a packet of matches and lit one up. He threw it in the biggest grill and a flame started. He put his hands over the heat and instantly started to regain the feeling of himself. But before he could warm up completely, the girls were right behind him and he could hear it.

He quickly jumped into the grill and shut the top of it. Sure enough, the girls were right there continuing their search. "I know he turned in here." Rouge said, "But where could he be?"

"Maybe he's hiding in one of the grills." Amy suggested and they started to open up the lids.

After lifting up a couple, something wafted its way into Rouge's nose. "Amy, stop. Do you smell that?"

"What?" Amy sniffed.

"Smells like... Something's burning." Rouge explained.

Amy sniffed again and caught a whiff of it. "Yeah, you're right!" They looked over and saw smoke coming out of one of the grills.

They opened it up and saw charred up hedgehog. "Mm, hedgehog for lunch!" Amy announced as he hopped up.

He shouted out in the burning pain as he looked behind him. He saw the girls start running after him, but also the fire coming from behind him. "Ah!" He shouted when he saw the flames were coming from his tail.

The hedgehog started swatting at the flames in an attempt to put them out. He found the drink isle and turned. Take a large bottle of water, he popped off the cap and poured in on his still flaming butt. He sighed in relief when the fire was put out.

But he didn't have time to relax, Amy just exclaimed her sighting of him turning. He quickly jumped on the other side of the isle where the shelves were lined with soda. He hid himself behind a bunch of the boxes.

Amy told Rouge to turn and he heard the scraping of their shoes on the ground as they slowed down and turned. But then he realized they'd overshot the isle and were on the one passed his. He looked behind them to watch the events from the small holes in the shelves.

Amy and Rouge looked through the isle they were in for him. They were in the chips isle, with jellies and jams filling the shelves on the other side. "Hmm, Amy, I've got a plan." The bat whispered something into the female hedgehog's ear.

"Great idea. Only problem is, I don't know what kind of chips Sonic likes the best." She sighed, picking up a bag of tortilla chips.

"Sonic! I have some corn chips here! I know you like them!" Silence.

That didn't work. She tried out another bag of chips, this time she took out cheese doodles and called out again, substituting 'cheese doodles' for 'tortilla chips.' But again, no response. Nothing. She sighed and tried the next one. She went on and on until Rouge called her attention to something. There was some space between the jams on the other side. "So? What's wrong?"

"Look." The two peeked through the small holes in the shelf and saw something familiar.

"Hey! Let's go check it out from the other side." They started to go to the other isle.

Sonic started to panic. He had to squirm free and get out before he was found. It would be the end of him if that happened. He could hear the footsteps approaching, and then he heard the soda can boxes being picked up and place on the floor.

Rouge moved the last one out of the way. He was long gone. But just when the ivory bat turned her head, she saw a streak of blue making its exit from the scene. A customer came by at that time and gave them a really odd face. "Here." Amy handed her a box of soda before running off with Rouge.

Sonic took the couple of cans of energy drink he had in his hands and tossed it back at the two girls. The cans hit the floor. From the impact they exploded, spilling their contents everywhere. This included the mouths of Amy and Rouge, who seemed to have an explosion in their own way. The two girls started going faster then ever, catching up to him as he ran around the store.

Realizing he would loose the footrace for the first time of his life, Sonic turned into the spices isle. He took a bunch of bags of black pepper and laid it out on the ground. Before long the hedgehog was sneezing wildly. This gave away his spot to the girls, who had lost the spurt of speed a few seconds ago.

They turned into the isle Sonic was on, but started sneezing constantly as well. "Wow!" Amy sneezed, "What's happening?"

"I have," Rouge sneezed, "No idea!" They looked down.

"Pepper!" They both said at the same time, turning to run.

"I'm right here girls." Sonic taunted after he had laid down a load of pepper behind him.

"Damn it Sonic! Then sneezing ain't stopping us, right Rouge?" Amy looked at the bat.

"I guess not."

And with that they ran through the pepper as they sneezed their way to him. He jumped and dashed off. All that hard work for nothing much, really, but they weren't ready to give up yet. Not even close.

Sonic ran down and then turned into a lane. On the shelves he saw butter. "Ah, I think it's time we slick everything up." He laughed and picked up a couple packages of butter.

He smeared it all over the floor until he saw Rouge and Amy after him. Then he decided to run. But he didn't think about which direction, and slipped on the now slippery floor. Amy pounced on him. "Got you!"

"Not really." He said as he rubbed his hands on the floor.

He rubbed himself down and easily squirmed out of Amy's death grip. "Come on Sonic, I had you." She said as she tried to get up, but was having a hard time.

Rouge, flying, picked her up and dropped her over the floor that was covered. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now we have a hedgehog to catch."

The two started to run again, but because they didn't see Sonic, they didn't know where he was. "Grenade!" They heard.

And within seconds, a tomato landed right in front of them and splattered its juices all over them. Soon after Sonic had thrown a couple more. The covered girls shook themselves off and then picked up some jalapenos and snapped them in half. They threw the jalapeno missiles at Sonic and hit him in the eyes with a couple of them.

The juice from the jalapenos stung Sonic's eyes and he squeezed them shut. It didn't help, though. The pain was too severe. He blindly ran around the store with his hands in the air. The girls thought this would be easy, but it wasn't.

He was still fast, even though he was constantly running into stuff. This went on for about 20 minutes until the burn subsided.

Then he started running. "Hey Sonic. Let's finish this fight once and for all." He heard Amy saying.

Now that sounded interesting to him and he walked over to the freezer section they were in. "All out war in this isle. How about it?" Rouge challenged.

Sonic accepted. "To war!" Amy cried out as she pulled out a box of frozen chicken nuggets.

However, she had a hard time opening the box. Sonic picked out some frozen corn and spilled it all out at the girls, who jumped and dodged all of it. Rouge pulled out an already open box of frozen pizza. She threw it like a disc and hit Sonic, sending him to the floor. He got right back up, though. Finally, Amy opened the box of nuggets and started rapidly firing them at Sonic. A couple hit, but it didn't faze him. He took out a box of lasagna and threw the frozen TV dinner tray at them. The tray hit Rouge and then the lasagna came out and smacked Amy.

Sonic celebrated his hit, but took a chicken wing in the head for it. He got mad and took another TV dinner out. This time he missed and a loud crashing sound occurred, causing everyone to flinch. Rouge was the first to attack then, throwing a frozen piece of shrimp into the air. It hit the ceiling, then the floor, then the ceiling, floor, shelf, floor, Amy's head. Pink fell to the floor as the force of the small shrimp knocked her down. Rouge chose not to get cute with the next shrimps, though. She threw bullets directly at him.

None of them hit, though. Sonic picked out two boxes of frozen pizza and dished them out at the girls. Both hit and the girls were sent immediately to the ground. Sonic jumped for joy. "Commander," He said, pretending to make a call, "The war is over. I repeat the war is over. We have-"

He was cut short when a large chicken breast cracked him in the skull. He fell and was quickly taken down by Amy and Rouge. "Commander," Rouge mocked, "We have taken down the primary target. Mission completed." The girls chuckled.

But the chuckle then lead to a series of evil laughs. Enough loss of concentration for Sonic to get free and run, but he tripped on the corn and had thrown earlier at them. The girls took no time capturing him for good now.

And with one last high-five they took him into captivity and made him carry around the groceries. And then in the end he had to pay for the hours of horror... and damage.

Chaos Controller15: So, how was that? Poor Sonic loses to the girls this time. He's probably not so happy. But he'll live. Anyways, what did you think of it? I'm happy to hear about your thoughts in the form of reviews! So yeah, this is Chaos Controller15 here. I will see you later!


End file.
